


The one that was sad

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: When Nico is upset, there's only one person he turns to for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Could also be called the one where the author drank wine and ate potato chips, but I digress.
> 
> Can be read stand alone.

It was a warm September morning. The gentle breeze carried fallen leaves across the camp, swirling and twirling in a ballet of color. He had awoken with the sun, much like he did everyday, and wandered out of his cabin to enjoy the fresh air. Drops of dew sparkled in the early morning light, a myriad of rainbow colors as far as the eye could see.

  
There was a certain peace in the early parts of the morning, one that was harder to come by as the day lagged on. He could sit beneath the onyx sky, watching the first breaths of sunlight streak across the horizon, bubbly warm with hues of orange and pink. Soon the other campers would be racing around, a chaotic blemish on the otherwise serene setting, but for now, he had the stillness only found in the first moments of a new dawn. Stretching his arms high above his head, he took one last look out across the landscape, and hummed happily, then turned to leave.

  
The soft patter of footsteps gave him pause, and he looked toward them, a smile breaking out across his face. There in the distance he spotted the object of his affection, languidly moving in his direction, dark shape hidden amongst the shadows, blending perfectly the with the night. He crossed the distance between them in short, swift movements, drawing the other up into his warm embrace.

  
“I’ve missed you,” he cooed quietly in the younger boy’s ear, eliciting a shiver that vibrated through him.

  
“You haven’t been without me for that long,” Nico murmured and melted into him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of coffee and cinnamon and sleep.  The boy was his favorite parfume; if he could, he'd bottle that smell and never be without it.

  
“Longer than I’d like,” he admitted, pulling back momentarily to gaze into his eyes. Endless pools of obsidian stared back at him, and he wondered what it would be like to dive in and never come up. A smile pulled at the other’s lips as he rose on his tiptoes, stopping just before their lips met. Breath mingled, sweet and minty and warm. He dipped his head and merged their mouths, eyes closing as waves of pleasure washed over him. When Nico pulled back, the loss of warmth almost made him sad.

  
“Do you want to go back to my cabin with me? I couldn’t sleep.” The look on his face said there was more to it than that, but he found himself nodding in agreement, eager to oblige. They walked the familiar path down to cabin thirteen hand in hand, contented in the silence that enveloped them. When they were safely inside, Nico pulled him to the bed and climbed in, scooting over until there was room to join him. He sank into the cocoon of covers, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy, bodies tangled together, and exhaled a happy sigh, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He murmured softly, rubbing small circles into Nico’s back. The boy tensed momentarily, then relaxed, breathing a hot wave of air against his skin.

  
“It was the Tartarus one again, nothing really new to tell.” Nico had spoken very little of his time there, but what he had disclosed was still too horrible to imagine.  His chest clenched in pain for the terrible things the other had gone through.

"Nonetheless, if it helps them to cease, I'll always listen. You don't have to suffer alone. Not anymore."

Nico pulled back and glanced up at him with broken eyes, slightly glassy from unshed tears. A choked sob erupted from his throat, and he buried his face once more, body convulsing as he cried. Will kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, humming a soothing song. It had become their routine, and he was happy to supply the other with anything that might ease the ache of his heart. When the last of his shaking died out, he pulled back once more, breath coming out in stuttered gasps.

  
“You’re safe now,” he cooed, hoping the sound of his voice was enough to soothe the other. “You should try and get some sleep.” Nico nodded and bit his lip, eyes watery and red.

  
“Promise you won’t leave? That you’ll stay until it’s over?” His voice was raspy and strained, so Will smiled down lovingly, kissing the tip of his nose.

  
“Until the very end. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Nico’s body relaxed, limbs sinking under the weight of his exhaustion. Will stroked his hair gently until his breathing slowed, and the soft sounds of sleep greeted him. He stayed that way, wrapped up in the arms of his sleeping partner for hours, perfectly contented, and very much in love. Soon he would stir, and they would reluctantly untwine their limbs and go about their busy day, but for now, he basked in the sensation of little puffs of breath tickling his skin, and the light snores that were like a symphony to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts, anyone? I'm open to new ideas. Or old ideas.  
> Any kind of ideas. I just enjoy writing.


End file.
